Phantom lord guild
About Phantom Lord Guild has two buildings : * Representative base which is in Oak town. * Headquaters which is near Oak Town. history In the Year X768, During a regular meeting, Jose Porla'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Jose_Porla' and Makarov Dreyar'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Makarov' got a bit drunk and Makarov started bragging about his guild and its members. Jose said something bad about Fairy Tail and this made Makarov angry he fought with Jose and won against him.and Thus,the rivalry began between the two guilds, Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord Machinery and Equipment Phantom lord Guild used a Jupiter and the Headquaters(which was walking). later it was revealed that it was a Mage itself. Status This Guild is currently disbanded. Openings Endings Videos Episodes Image Gallery Jose Porla.jpg|Phantom Lord Guild Master - Jose Porla images (7).jpg|Aria images (6).jpg|Erza blocking Jupiter images (9).jpg|Master Makarov when he lost all his magical powers images (10).jpg|Elfman'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Elfman_Strauss' vs Gajeel'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Gajeel' images (11).jpg|Natsu'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Natsu_Dragneel' vs Gajeel images (8).jpg|Erza vs Jose images (18).jpg|Gajeel Redfox images (19).jpg|Makarov when he sees Levy,Jet and Droy hanged images (20).jpg|Natsu spitting on Totomaru download (9).jpg|Mirajane captured images (21).jpg|Elfman saves Mirajane images (22).jpg|The rain has stopped elfman and gray.jpg|Elfman and Gray Juvia's_water_lock.jpg|Juvia capturing Lucy in her water bubble! Manga 520_47-fixed_MPRRA_11-KHBHZ.png|Erza,Natsu and Gray in Lucy's house 520_47-fixed_MPRRA_17-EURHV.png|Gajeel doesn't like to be disturbed while eating makarov.png|Master Makarov angry when he sees Levy,Jet and Droy hanged gajeel.png|Gajeel The Iron Dragon Slayer ljd hanged.png|Levy,Jet and Droy hanged we are fairy tail.png|Fairy TaIL bashes into Phantom Lord Guild juvia.png|Juvia sol.png|Sol Aria.png|Aria Totomaru.png|Totomaru Status This Guild is currently disbanded Arc Phantom Lord Arc'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Phantom_Lord_arc' Overall This arc is from episode 21-30 episode.and the manga from 47 to 69 Fairy Tail Guild is completely destroyed.by Gajeel of Phantom lord Guild.Phantom lord attacks team Shadow Gear's'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Gear' and also captures Lucy. The arc While Team Natsu'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Team_Natsu' were on a mission Gajeel Red Fox Destroyed the Fairy Tail Guild. after they came back they saw that the guild was destroyed and Mirajane'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Mirajane'.Makarov welcomes the Team Natsu as if nothing happened.but then Makarov remembers that Natsu had gone on an S-class mission without permission and hits them. As Lucy'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lucy_Heartfilla'comes home with Plue'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Plue' she discovers that Natsu,Happy'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Happy',Gray'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Gray'and Erza'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Erza' are at her house.later Erza explain about the Element 4'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Element_4' and Gajeel Redfox the Iron dragon slayer'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Gajeel'.Elsewhere in Phantom Lord Guild,Gajeel is found eats Iron parts and punches a mage of his own guild.Meanwhile, in Southern Park Levy'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Levy',Jet'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Jet'and Droy'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Droy'are Hanged to a tree with phantom lord guilds symbols on them.Later master makarov expresses his anger towards phantom lord guild and declares a war. While,Levy,Jet and Droy are in the hospital Lucy remembers that she promised levy that levy will read first the novel written by Lucy.Elsewhere in Phantom lord guild,their mages were having a party then after sometime Fairy Tail Guild comes in.they have a fight and after sometime master makarov puts erza incharge and goes to find Jose.Then the Element 4 captured lucy. Gajeel and Elfman fight each other and after the fight he fights with Natsu.when Master Makarov reaches Jose.Makarov discovers that Jose is not here and has made his image then jose presents lucy and says that he will kill her.Then Aria'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Aria' drains all of Makarov's Magic and falls down.due to which Fairy Tail retreats. Natsu catches a Mage of Phantom lord guild and asks him if he knows where lucy has been kept.the Mage says that he doesn't know but says that the headquaters is straight ahead on the hill and guesses that they might have kept her their.Meanwhile,at phantom lord headquaters Jose tells Lucy that her father(Jude heartfilla)http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Jude_Heartfilla'''asked them to capture and bring her here.she kicks Jose and tries to run but she could not jump from that height.she believes that she heard Natsu's voice and jumps off and is caught by Natsu she apologises to Natsu and says that she wants to stay with the Guild.Elsewhere,Makarov's wounds are being healed by porlyusicahttp://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Porlyusica.Fairy Tail is gearing up for the battle.Meanwhile,Lucy tells Gray,Elfman and Natsu that all the things that happened till now was because of her Father.Mirajane contacts Laxushttp://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Laxus_Dreyarthrough a Lacrima which is used for contact.Mirajane tells him to come back but he doesn't and the Lacrima bursts.The Phantom lord HQ comes litrally walking and fires jupiter but Erza uses her admantine armor and stops the attack but becomes severely injured.Natsu is given the charge to destroy jupiter.Elfman and Gray also go in. when lucy sees everyone fighting the Shades she says that she will fight too but Mirajane stops her and puts her to sleep.she puts her into a cart and transports her to some safe place with the help of Reedushttp://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Reedusand Transforms into her.as Natsu goes in he encounters Totomaru '''http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Totomaru everyone is fighting except for Mirajane as she is with Erza.Natsu destroys Jupiter while fighting him.Gray and Elfman Defeat him.Cana'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Cana_Alberona'tells Mirajane that Elfman is going to fight as to stop Elfman from fighting she presents herself to jose . but jose says that he knew it.Elfman sees member of Element 4 Sol'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Sol' then Mirajane is captured by the HQ.Elfman Fights with Sol but is not able to defeat him and tries to us a full body take over but is not able to do that but when he sees Mirajane captured he is able to do full body take over and defeats Sol and frees Mirajane.Mirajane discovers that the speed of HQ's writing has been decreased she also understands that the power of the HQ is Element 4.Natsu and Happy have a chat and then Natsu sees Aria'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Aria'.Elsewhere Gray sees Juvia Lockser'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Juvia'juvia comes and when they were about to have a fight juvia develops love in him and leaves saying that she lost the fight. gray is surprised by her behavior and tries to stop he juvia uses her water lock but gray uses his ice magic to turn water into ice and breaks it.Gray uses Ice-make Lance and discovers that she is made of water.Juvia remembers somethings of her past that because of the rain she requested her boyfriend to leave her. after some effort Gray wins..Natsu continues/starts to fight with Aria while he fights with Aria he was going to be defeated but Erza comes to rescue him and Defeats Aria.Now the spell Abyss Break has been reverted.Jose becomes angry and asks where is Gajeel he comes at the same time and presents Lucy.she was seen seriously injured one of the members ask if she is alive Gajeel kicks Lucy and she coughs they understand that she is alive and tells that he defeated Reedus.Elsewhere,Loki'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Loki' comes and sees Reedus severely injured and Reedus tells that he could not protect lucy.Loki blames himself.Elsewhere in Fairy Tail Jose says that he has captured Lucy.the fighting continues.Jose orders Gajeel to keep an eye on Lucy so that he can take care of some people who had invaded the guild.Erza tells Natsu to activate his untapped power and tells that he is the only one who will surpass her.Natsu charges and runs.Elsewhere,Porlyusica sees that Makarov is awake.later Elfman,Gray and Mirajane sees her sitting down badly injured and Jose comes to fight them Elfman and Gray says that they will fight him and Jose attacks them.then Erza joins the fight with her Black Wing Armor.Elsewhere,Gajeel throws some blades on Lucy as another Member tells him to stop Gajeel hits him.Lucy wakes up and asks Gajeel if he is afraid or not Gajeel considers this as bluffing and throws a blade at her but Natsu comes in and catches the blade in his mouth Natsu fights with Gajeel pushing his power to the maximum.Meanwhile,Happy frees Lucy and after sometime when she sees Natsu getting defeated and wanting fire she calls Sagittarus'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/sagittarus' and asks him to make fire.Natsu while seeing Fairy Tail Guild falling he remembers the day he came to the Guild.when he was getting defeated sagittarus'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/sagittarus' then says that he was mistaken by that she wants him to produce fire and says that the normal answer would be no and says that here the case is of whether he can help fire generate and he generates fire by breaking the machine.Natsu eats fire and fights and defeats Gajeel and destroys Phantom Lord HQ.while it was breaking happy saves her Lucy calls for Natsu and sees him happy.Mirajane,Elfman and Gray have fallen and Erza fights Jose and tells he tells her that he didn't wanted to kill Makarov as he wanted to show him despair and make him suffer and wanted to capture lucy so that he can take more money.then he captures Erza with his Magic.Makarov appears and uses his magic to free Erza.Elsewhere,Porlyusicia sees Mystogan'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Mystogan'and says that it was Mystogan who gathered Makarov's power back and asks if he can eat the apple she says that he must be out helping his comrades then she sees the Phantom Lord Sub-Division flags and understands that he destroyed them all.Elsewhere Gray,Elfman and Mirajane wake up and Master Makarov tells them to get out and they all go out. Makarov starts the fight and later he tells him to Kneel down till he counts three.Jose doesnt kneel so Makarov unleashes Fairy Law'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Fairy_Law'and under its light the shades disappear and Jose is petrified.Aria again tries to attack Makarov but this time Makarov beats him and tells him to take Jose back.then Natsu asks Gajeel where did he learn his Iron dragon slayer magic he says he learnt it from Metalicana'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Metalicana' and adds that she disappeared on 7th day of the seventh month of year X777.Natsu says that Igneel'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Igneel' also disappeared on the same day while leaving he says that if he finds anything about Igneel tell him.later Levy,Jet,Droy and Reedus came to Fairy Tail again and Levy says sorry to Lucy for making her worry.but Lucy says that it was all her fault but Levy says that no one thinks that it is her fault and Reedus also says sorry for been of no use.it has been one week since the battle and Fairy Tail has started to rebuild but in this one week rune knights came and questioned each and every person in Fairy Tail as they were the only witnesses and evidences which prove Phantom Lord's assault.Lucy writes a letter to her mother and mentions the same and writes more.Elsewhere,everyone is lending their hand to build a new Fairy Tail Gray and Natsu start fighting over how much weight they can pick up and then Erza beats Gray and Natsu.then after some work Juvia comes and gives Gray the lunch she prepared for him but Natsu eats the lunch and Juvia becomes sad.then Loke comes and tells Gray to give the keys he found to lucy Natsu says him to come to lucy's house but Loki says that he has some problem with Celestial Spirit Mages. Natsu says ok and goes to lucy's house with Gray and Erza follows them.they search everywhere but they do not find lucy and Happy opens a cupboard full of letters which she wrote to her mother Erza finds a note on which it is written 'I am going home'.when Lucy arrives everyone is surprised to see her and then Mrs Sappleton crys and Lucy says sorry to make her worry.some person comes and tells that her father is in the study room and wants to talk to her.the person takes her to get ready and she talks to her father and says that he wants her to wed a man and bear his child so that the Heartfillia property can be inherted and it will also be benificial for them as it would help them expand to the North.but Lucy says that she came here for just telling her feelings and tears her dress.then later she goes to her Mother(Layla Heartfillia)http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Layla_Heartfilia and Natsu,Gray and Erza finds her their and Happy cries on the reunion and later Natsu says that the neighbourhood is quiet big then Lucy reveals that all the land to the Mountains is her Family's property then everybody is shocked and starts acting weird.Later Gajeel and Juvia joins Fairy Tail.